Three Times the Limit
by The10Espada99
Summary: Conner and Wally spend a day around town with some unwanted attention. Conner is not pleased with that.


**I do not own Young Justice.**

Three Times is the Limit

Conner was not happy. But then again he wasn't happy a lot except for those moments he spent with his girlfriend and sometimes when the team hangs out.  
Right now, he was not happy.  
The clone knee his girlfriend was attractive. Fiery long red hair, sparkling green eyes, lightly tanned skin with beautiful freckles sprayed across her nose and cheeks, not to mention those adorable pouty lips. You couldn't forget her body either. It wasn't too much and it wasn't too little. Enough to grab attention and keep it there. Her athletic figure helped too.  
To put it simply, his girlfriend was hot.  
Which is what led him into this frustrating situation every time they went out.  
Wally, as smart as she is, doesn't seem concerned of the affect her body has on others, habitually wearing tight clothing that brought out her figure even more (not that it mattered. She somehow makes baggy clothing sexy.)  
When they would walk in public, he could hear the crude, perverse comments other males made about her, wanting nothing more than to punch them all in the face.  
But when she turned to look at him and only him with that bright dazzling smile reserved only for his eyes, he knew he had no reason to be jealous.  
That didn't mean he couldn't want to tear out the eyes of everyone who stepped out of line with her.  
The couple was currently out, not really on a date, just hanging out around Happy Harbor before they had to go to the grocery store to go shopping for the team.

Wally jogged a little bit ahead of the Boy of Steel before doing a spin turning back to face him.

The speedster put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Come on Kon, hurry up!"

The clone chuckled at her behavior. His pleasant mood faded when the next event seemed to transpire in slow motion.

A blonde teen, probably only 17, smacked his girlfriend's ass from when she was facing him, causing her to jump and let out a gasp.

The speedster's instinct was to yell and punch this guy in the face but that was until she saw her boyfriend's face. The face was of pure rage and she was sure he wanted to rip the guy's arm off.

Wally ran up to the enraged Kryptonian and hurriedly grabbed his arm.

"Hey Conner, let's go thatta way. I heard the better Food Lion is on this side."Wally pulled on his arm to no avail. Seeing she wouldn't get his attention that way, she grabbed his face and made him look at her. Putting on a slightly pleading expression, she pulled on his arm once again and with one last glare at the disappearing blonde, they both left.

At Food Lion it wasn't much better. The clone's mood had improved from when they were outside with his companion's cheesy jokes, sweet words, and subtle reassuring touches.

But because the universe seemingly hated Conner, things just had to go downhill. While they were in the boxed food aisle, Wally accidentally dropped something. Though the impulse to ignore the fallen food product, because of her morals plus the other occupants of the aisle, she did the right thing and bent down to pick it up.

But that was actually the wrong thing to do because it started a whole 'nother spectacle.

This time the guys were much older, aging around their mid-late 20s, as they stared at either Wally's ass or chest. Then the whispers started.

"Whoa, she has the cake!"

"That wedding cake though!"

"Whoa she's on that D cup game."

"After I talk to her, she's going to want the D."

Then as quick as she went down, she shot up, her chest bouncing a bit as she came back up.

"We're leaving." Conner said and immediately pushed the cart out of the aisle.

A confused expression befell on Wally's face.

"But were not done shopping?"

Her words fell on deaf ears causing the speedster to sigh. This was probably a sign that she wouldn't be able to successfully shop with the clone alone anymore.

When they reached the cashier, Wally was the one who paid because she had the credit card.

"Hey gorgeous." The young man winked.

"What's the total?" Wally replied instead.

"Baby, don't be like that. If you want, I could give you a discount if you agree to go on a date with me."

"She has a boyfriend." Conner cut in.

"And who would that be?" The man asked annoyed that his attempt of wooing had been interrupted.

"Me." Conner growled, straightening to show off his defined muscles and superior height.

The man immediately backed down, hurriedly finishing the check out to get away from the intimidating teen.

Both picked up the extensive amount of bags and walked out of the Food Lion, one of them steaming, the other concerned.

"Conner!"

The clone turned to her to show that he had heard.

"Supes, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. Every time we go out, someone is always degrading you and talking about you like your some easy slut."

Wally's eyes narrowed.

Conner quickly amended by continuing, "Which you are not and that just pisses me off. I just want to punch them all in the face. Sometimes I wish I could just tattoo 'Property of Conner Kent' across your forehead so everyone will know that your mine."

Wally smiled softly. "I think the important thing is that you know I'm yours, only yours and not anyone else's." To prove her point, she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Superboy's lips quirked up just a bit causing Wally to grin back.

"Anyway let's get back so we can get some alone time."

"Can we add someone else?"

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"The bed."

**Lol. This was awkward. Why did I write this?**

**I'm done. **

**Reviews please. **

**The10Espada99**


End file.
